Dog, Dogg n Doggy
Dog, Dogg n Doggy is a dog parody of 'Ed, Edd n Eddy'. Characters Dog - A dog version of Ed. A white dalmatian with red spots who is also tall and dumb like Ed. In some episodes, he wears a green jacket like Ed. Dogg (aka Double G) - A dog version of Edd. A black Box Terrier with white spots and wears nothing but a black hat like Edd. Doggy - A dog version of Eddy. A brown dog who, like Eddy, is into money. Parah - A dog version of Sarah. A pink puppy who is Dog's young sister who, like Sarah, is mean and rotten to the Dogs and have a crush on Dogg. Chimmy - A dog version of Jimmy. A chihuahua who is Parah's best friend who, like Jimmy, always in various injuries. Devin - A dog version of Kevin. A brown dog who wears a hat, like Kevin, and also hate the Dogs and call them "Dorgs". Woof - A dog version of Rolf. A blue dog with a Swedish accent and have the same personality of Rolf. Donny Dx4 - A dog version of Jonny 2x4. A green dog with black spots and hang out with a bone named Bone, similar to Jonny's friendship with Plank. Bone - A dog version of Plank. A bone who is Donny's best friend. Pazz - A dog version of Nazz. A pink poodle whom the Dogs, Devin and Donny flirt with. The Katker Sisters - Cat versions of The Kanker Sisters. Three cats who have a crush on the Dogs. **Clee Katker - Cat version of Lee Kanker. She is an orange cat who wears the same outfit Lee wears. Like Lee, she is the leader and older sister of the Katkers, who have a crush on Doggy. **Clarie Katker - Cat version of Marie Kanker. She is a blue cat who wears the same outfit Marie wears. She have a crush on Dogg. **Clay Katker - Cat version of May Kanker. She is a yellow cat who wears the same outfit May wears. She has a crush on Dog. Doggy's Brother - A dog version of Eddy's Brother. A muscular bulldog, who wears glasses, a t-shirt and a red jacket. Only appeared in Dog, Dogg n Doggy's Big Picture Show. Episodes Season 1 *The Dog-Touchables / Nagged to Dog *Pop Goes the Dog / Over Your Dog *Sir Dog-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow a Dog *Dawn of the Dogs / Virt-Dog-Go! *Read All About Dog / Quick Shot Dog *A Dog Too Many / Dog-n-Seek *Look Into My Dogs / Tag Yer Dog *Fool on the Dog / A Boy and His Dog *It's Way Dog / Laugh Dog Laugh *A Glass of Warm Dog / Flea-Bitten Dog *Who, What, Where, Dog! / Keeping Up with the Dogs *Dogs-Aggerate / Oath to a Dog *Button Yer Dog / Avast Ye Dogs Season 2 *Know it All Dog / Dear Dog *Knock, Knock, Who's Dog? / One + One = Dog *Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Dog / Ready, Set... Dog! *Hands Across Dog / Floss Your Dog *In Like Dog / Who Let the Dog In? *Home Cooked Dogs / Rambling Dog *To Sir with Dog / Key to My Dog *Urban Dog / Stop, Look and Dog *Honor Thy Dog / Scrambled Dog *Rent-a-Dog / Shoo Dog *Dog in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror on the Dog *Hot Buttered Dog / High Heeled Dog *Fa-La-La-La-Dog / Cry Dog Season 3 *Wish You Were Dog / Momma's Little Dog *Once Upon a Dog / For Your Dog Only *It Came from Outer Dog / 3 Squares and a Dog *Dueling Dogs / Dim Lit Dog *Will Work for Dog / Dog, Dog and Away *X Marks the Dog / From Here to Dog *Boys Will Be Dogs / Dog or Tails *Gimme, Gimme Never Dog / My Fair Dog *Rock-a-Bye-Dog / O-Dog-Eleven *The Luck of the Dog / Dog... Pass It On... *Brother, Can You Spare a Dog? / The Day the Dog Stood Still *If It Smells Like a Dog *Don't Rain on My Dog / Once Bitten, Twice Dog Season 4 *A Dog in the Bush / See No Dog *Is There a Dog in the House? / A Dog is Born *One Size Fits Dog / Pain in the Dog *Dog Overboard / One of Those Dogs *They Call Him Mr. Dog / For the Dog, by the Dog *Little Dog Blue / A Twist of Dog *Your Dog Here / The Good Ol' Dog *Thick as a Dog / Sorry, Wrong Dog *Robbin' Dog / A Case of Ed *Run for Your Dog / Hand Me Down Dog *Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Dog *Stuck in Dog / Postcards from the Dog *Take This Dog and Shove It Season 5 *Mission Dog-Possible / Every Which Way But Dog *Boom Boom Out Goes the Dog / Cleanliness is Next to Dogliness *Out with the Old. in with the Dog *Cool Hand Dog / Too Smart for His Own Dog *Who's Minding the Dog? / Pick a Dog *Truth or Dog / This Won't Hurt a Dog *Tinker Dog / The Good, the Bad and the Dog *Tight End Dog / 'Tween a Rock and a Dog Place *All Dogs Are Off / Smile for the Dog *Run Dog Run / A Town Called Dog *A Fistful of Dog Season 6 *May I Have This Dog? / Look Before You Dog *Room for An Dog / Luck to Be Dog Tonight Specials *Dog, Dogg n Doggy's Jingle Jingle Jangle *Dog, Dogg n Doggy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo *Dog, Dogg n Doggy's Boo Haw Haw *The Dogs Are Coming, the Dogs Are Coming! *Dog, Dogg n Doggy's Big Picture Show Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series